z1m1fandomcom-20200214-history
Frequently Asked Questions
=Z1M1 FAQ= General questions What is the end goal? How do I finish this? :To finish the game, you have to collect a number of Triforce pieces (all 8 by default) and a number of boss totems (both by default), defeat Mother Brain, escape Zebes, defeat Ganon and rescue Zelda. More specifically, collecting the Metroid boss totems opens the bridge to Tourian, while the collection of triforce pieces opens the doors in Level 9. This does imply that you do not necessarily have to defeat Kraid or Ridley (but you will probably want to) depending on where their respective totems are and how many you need. Similarly, it implies you do not necessarily have to defeat all of the LoZ dungeon bosses either (but you will probably want to) depending on where the triforce pieces are and how many you need. You can complete the primary goals in any order you want or are able to. Is there a tracker for this? :There is a nice tracker created by snarf available here: https://github.com/snarfblam/AutoTracker/releases It contains maps for the overworld and Zebes and has the ability to place arbitrary icons onto each map. It was designed for 2.2 but can be used on 3.0. There is also a very basic items-only EmoTracker tracker pack available. You can download EmoTracker here: https://emotracker.net/ After you install it, run it and go to the Package Manager. Search for "zelda / metroid" and you should see the pack. How are the slots in the take-any caves classified? The take-any caves normally have heart container (upgrade) and red potion (other) so that is how the two slots in them are classified. A take-any cave should never offer absolutely required items, so you'll never see triforce pieces or totems in there. Depending on placement rules, you may see the equipment in there but it should never be something required for progression. How are all the slots in Zelda classified? The 8 triforce rooms are classed as"Q" slots. The 10 basement rooms, 2 boomerang spots, power bracelet armos, the letter cave, and sword caves are classed as "E" slots. The 8 boss rooms, the 4 take any caves, the 2 carry more bombs, and the coast item location are all classed as "U" slots. The item slots in shops are shop slots (internally coded as "$") The remainder of the locations are classed as "O" slots. What does this work on? Compatible flash carts: *PowerPak: Requires an updated mapper file. *Everdrive: Works, but may be prone to crashing. Saved states do not work; loading states will lead to crashes. Compatible emulators: *FCEUX (newer than 2.2.3): https://ci.appveyor.com/project/zeromus/fceux/build/artifacts *Mesen: https://www.mesen.ca/ *Nestopia UE: http://0ldsk00l.ca/nestopia/ *Nintendulator: https://www.qmtpro.com/~nes/nintendulator/ *puNES: https://github.com/punesemu/puNES/releases *RetroArch w/ Nestopia core: https://retroarch.com/ Known currently-incompatible emulators: *BizHawk/NesHawk (2.3.1) *Nintaco *PocketNES =Wikia FAQ= General questions What is the Z1M1 Wikia? :The Z1M1 Wikia is free content, freely editable online encyclopedia about everything related to the Z1M1 game. Who owns the Z1M1 Wikia? :The Z1M1 Wikia is hosted by Wikia, a free wiki hosting service operated by Wikia, Inc., a for-profit organization founded by Jimmy Wales and Angela Beesley. Wikia is responsible for technical issues with the site; it also sometimes provides legal advice and is our legal Designated Agent. Who is responsible for the Z1M1 Wikia content? :You are! In fact, you can edit this very FAQ! However, note that since the Wikia is a community-driven project, edited by people unfamiliar with each other, we cannot possibly guarantee (and explicitly disclaim) any degree of accuracy and validity, although we do strive for both accuracy and verifiability; this means that everyone should be able to verify the facts mentioned in every article. :You can find who contributed to a particular article by looking at its edit history. What keeps the Z1M1 Wikia from being destroyed? :Every Z1M1 Wikia article contains an edit history (accessible from the "history" tab by default), which records all edits to the article since it was created. In case someone makes a bad edit (intentionally or not) by vandalizing the article or inserting non-factual information, anyone can revert (restore) the article to an earlier, better revision. How can I contact this Wikia's staff? :Try contacting the Administrators through their talk pages. Technical questions Do I have to register? :While registration is optional, it is strongly recommended. You can view and edit pages as an anonymous user, but registration hides your IP address and gives you the ability to upload files, move (rename) pages, and edit so-called semi-protected pages (after a few days). :Most importantly, registration gives you an identity and makes you a full-fledged member of the Z1M1 Wikia community. Registration is the first step in earning reputation and respect, and who knows, maybe one day you will be nominated for an administrative position! Wikia Editing questions Where can I discuss pages? :At the bottom of every page. Somebody reverted my edits, what should I do? :Generally, not revert to your version in turn. This can start a revert war (also known as edit war), which is seen as disruptive because it prevents other contributors from improving the same article. Instead, question yourself whether the revert was justified, look at the edit history for the reason given, and try to settle the case on the talk page. What is a minor edit? :A minor edit is an edit that it is so non-noteworthy that users monitoring the article can usually skip it. Examples are spelling and grammar corrections, corrections of formatting and template usage. Addition and omission of content, as well as factual corrections, are not minor edits and should not be marked as such. :If you accidentally marked a non-minor edit as a minor one, make a dummy edit (an edit that affects the source wikitext but not the output, like changing one space to two or vice versa), mark it as non-minor, and explain the problem. What is a semi-protected page? :Semi-protected pages are pages that can only be edited by registered users that have been registered for 4 days or longer. It is done to prevent pages from being vandalized by anonymous or very new users. Like full protection, it is only used in extreme cases. If full protection is a last resort measure, semi-protection can be thought of a "penultimate resort". Community/political questions Can I become an administrator? :Administrators hold much power, but also have much responsibility. There are a number of prerequisites for becoming an administrator, and whether or not a nomination succeeds largely depends on what other users think of you.